


Games

by amaranthineArcane (toxicNeurosis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk playing FNAF, Dirk swearing at pixelated animatronics, F/M, I don't own the "Hurricane"/Panic! At the Disco references, May eventually become a lemon, Sexual References, Short drabble is short, Swiggity swooty I'm comin' for that booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/pseuds/amaranthineArcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk plays Five Nights at Freddy's and gets fed up with Foxy killing him; you question whether he's developing black feelings for the fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> This may eventually become a full lemon, I don't know.
> 
> Also, I literally cannot play _Five Nights at Freddy's_ ; number one, I don't have the money, and number two, just looking up the folklore and theories and backstory gave me nightmares. I just can't. I have zero cans.

_Slam!_

You barely bat an eyelash, much less jump in fright, at the sound of the door slamming shut. It's a sound you've become accustomed to.

"Aw hell no, Bonnie! You stay the fuck out!"

Yes, the sounds of your boyfriend playing all three _Five Nights at Freddy's_ games have filled the apartment for days now. Typically it's just the whirring of the desk fan and the occasional slam of the office door on _FNAF 1_ and _3_ and the music box on _2_ , and the expected bouts of yelling at the unaware animatronics through the screen, but there are also the full-out expletive rants if they happen to sneak up on him and kill him. You don't think a computer game series has ever pissed off the great Dirk Strider more. You still don't understand how they don't freak him out, unlike yourself, who refuses to play because simply looking up the backstory was enough to give you nightmares that still persist to this day.

_Slam!_

"Back the fuck up, Foxy! You ain't gettin' this booty tonight! Maybe Night Five, but not tonight!"

You suppose sometimes you watch and listen just because it's hilarious. And when he's mad his Texan accent really becomes noticeable and his freckles pop and he frizzes like some little blonde owlet and it's adorable as fuck.

You sit looking over his shoulder as Foxy's banging on the door stops and he scampers off somewhere else. Dirk gives the security cameras a quick check.

"Fuckin' hell, these guys don't give up, do they?"

"They were kind of programmed to do that." He looks up at you with the sarcastic _Really?_ face that you know he doesn't really mean before going back to his game. "So what are your plans for tonight? Bedroom revolution?"

"Set zippers free, declare _no more war, no more clothes_ , the works. If you can stop playing your game long enough, that is."

"Fuckin' hell!" He stands abruptly and you swear he's about to hurl his laptop across the room.

"Who got you this time?"

"Foxy. _Again_."

"Oh yeah, no indicator noises."

"Stupid fuckin' pirate fox..."

"Don't tell me you're black for him. That's creepy, dude, and quite frankly I don't want to have to share that booty."

He drops his laptop on the futon and beckons that you come to him. Obedient as ever, you scamper over and crawl into his lap. "There will be no blackrom here," he purrs, grasping your hips. "And there will be no sharing. You're mine and I'm yours and that's the only ship that will ever persist here."

"So I take it you're done with your game now?"

"For now. But I'm not done playin' yet."

Your head tilts to the side in confusion, then you flush red when you see the look in his eyes. "Oh."

"Ya see, darlin'" – fuck, you love it when he calls you _darling_ like that; the one thing you love more than that, however, is when he speaks French in between your legs, and you hope that's a thing that will totally happen tonight – "you're a game I could play all fuckin' day."


End file.
